cryoshellfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryoshell Band Members
The current band members of Cryoshell consists of Christine Lorentzen, Kasper Søderlund and Mikkel Maltha. An unofficial member is Jacob Gundel, the drummer. Christine Lorentzen Christine Lorentzen (better known as Lore) is the lead vocalist for Cryoshell. Lore has been singing and working with music the greater part of her life. Prior to Cryoshell, she has recorded in Los Angeles, done model work and in 2006 she starred in the Danish version of Star Search ''and later that year she hosted the Danish version of the world wide successful TV-concept ''Strictly Come Dancing. Lore first joined Cryoshell in late 2006 when she was offered the chance to sing vocals for a one-off recording project; the song Creeping In My Soul. She was also joined by Kasper Søderlund on guitar. The song was to be used as the soundtrack for the popular Lego toy theme BIONICLE to help promote their 'Barraki' toyline in the first half of 2007. The song proved to be a hit, rapidly becoming as the most downloaded MP3 from the official Lego website. Over a year later, Lore, along with Søderlund and new-comer Mikkel Maltha, released a new song for'' BIONICLE'' for their new 'Mistika' toyline, Closer To The Truth, and at the same time, decided on a band name; Cryoshell. The trio later announced plans to release an album to be released in Fall 2008, but delays had caused the album release to be moved to a later date. In 2009, Cryoshell released a fifth song for BIONICLE as well as their first single, Bye Bye Babylon. Personal Life Lorentzen lives in Copenhagen, located in the Hovedstaden region of Denmark, and works as a receptionist at a creative agency company called Advance ''in her time outside Cryoshell. Kasper Søderlund Kasper Søderlund is the guitarist for Cryoshell. Søderlund had once been part of a Danish jazz band named ''Lap Jazz. The instrument or instruments he played in it are of yet unknown. In late 2006, Kasper was called to play the guitar for a one-off song recording, Creeping In My Soul, along with Christine Lorentzen on vocals. The song was to be the soundtrack for Lego'' BIONICLE's 'Barraki' toyline during early 2007. Due to the online popularity of the song, Søderlund, along with a member of his old jazz band, Mikkel Maltha, and Danish vocalist Niels Brinck, was recalled to record a second song for BIONICLE ''called ''Face Me ''in mid 2007. Søderlund again played the guitar for the song, with Brinck on vocals and Maltha as the director. Later in the same year, the trio, now going under the record label ''Cryoshell I/S, recorded a third song for BIONICLE to help promote their 'Phantoka' toyline in early 2008 called'' Gravity Hurts. In the Summer of 2008, Søderlund and Maltha recorded a new song for ''BIONICLE, Closer To The Truth, with'' Creeping In My Soul vocalist Christine Lorentzen. The newly-formed band later confirmed plans to release a debut album in the Fall of 2008, but delays had caused to the album's release to be moved to a later date. In 2009, Cryoshell released a fifth song for ''BIONICLE ''as well as their first single, ''Bye Bye Babylon. Personal Life Søderlund lives in Copenhagen, in the Hovedstaden region of Denmark. Mikkel Maltha Mikkel Maltha is the pianist for Cryoshell. He is also the basist for'' Bye Bye Babylon and sings the male vocals in ''Creeping In My Soul. Maltha used to be part of a Danish jazz band called'' Lap Jazz'', where like in Cryoshell, played the piano. Maltha is also a musical director. He directed the songs Face Me and Gravity Hurts used to help promote Lego's toy theme BIONICLE in Summer 2007 and early 2008 in which Kasper Søderlund, a member from his old jazz band, was on guitar and Danish singer Neils Brinck was on vocals. In the Summer of 2008, after Brinck left the music group, Maltha, Søderlund and Creeping In My Soul singer Christine Lorentzen released a new song to help promote BIONICLE's new 'Mistika' toyline titled Closer To The Truth. They then named themselves Cryoshell. In 2009, the trio released a fifth song for BIONICLE as well as their first single, Bye Bye Babylon. Apart from Cryoshell, Maltha has composed music for several films, including Lars von Trier’s Boss of it All, Råzone (Life Hits) ''and ''At Night. Personal Life Maltha lives in Copenhagen, in the Hovedstaden region of Denmark. Unofficial/ One-Time Members Jakob Gundel Jakob Gundel is the unofficial drummer for Cryoshell. He joined the band when they began recording for their debut album in 2009. Gundel was born on November 16th, 1980 in Denmark, where he also lives. He used to be the drummer for the Danish band Invocator. Gundel is also a music teacher in his spear time. Niels Brinck Niels Brinck was a one-time member of Cryoshell. He wrote and performed the songs Face Me and Gravity Hurts for Lego BIONICLEs '''Phantoka' toyline.'' Niels Brinck Kristensen was born on September 24th, 1974 in Åbyhøj and is a Danish singer and songwriter. Brinck won the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix ''in 2009 with the song ''Believe Again which was written by Lars Halvor Jensen, Martin Larsson Loller and Ronan Keating Brinck, representing Denmark, placed 13th in the finals of the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 in Moscow, Russia on May 16th, 2009. Brinck is an English-language singer/songwriter from Denmark who made his solo album debut in 2008. A suburb of Aarhus, Denmark, he enjoyed a year of breakout success in 2008, not only as a solo artist but also as a songwriter for others. His solo album debut, Brinck, was a Top Ten hit on the Danish albums chart. Released on C''openhagen Records'', the self-titled album includes the Top 20 hit single'' I Don't Wanna Love Her'' as well as the'' Top 40'' hit single In the End I Started, a duet with Swedish singer Maria Marcus that was the theme song for the second season of the internationally popular television crime series Anna Pihl. Also in 2008 Brinck was credited with writing The 1, a chart-topping smash hit for pop singer Martin, a 15-year-old national sensation who won the inaugural season of the Danish version of the internationally popular television show The X Factor. Marcus Busborg Marcus Busborg was the drummer for the single version of Cryoshell song Bye Bye Babylon. He also appeared in the song's music video alongside Cryoshell.